<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Undoubtedly Doubtable by Revy679</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27663712">Undoubtedly Doubtable</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Revy679/pseuds/Revy679'>Revy679</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:29:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,799</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27663712</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Revy679/pseuds/Revy679</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Did Darien do something wrong? What does Serena think he did? Can Mina help?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chiba Mamoru/Tsukino Usagi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Undoubtedly Doubtable</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><span class="u"> Undoubtedly Doubtable </span> </p><p> </p><p>Okay Moonies, this is a quick oneshot that came to me while watching the Carol Burnette show. One of her Carol and Sis skits got me thinking it would be a cute story for our fave SM couple. While the basic idea is the same, much is different as that’s just what this story required. </p><p>Hope you enjoy. </p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Mina breezed into the living room, intently scrolling through her phone. While normally nothing short of a tsunami could pull her attention from that glowing screen, today an unusual sound caught her ear. A sniffling and gloomy-looking, Serena sat on the couch in a clearly dismal mood. It also did not escape her attention how quickly she straightened her posture, wiped her eyes, and how all of a sudden she seemed extremely fascinated by her tablet. </p><p> </p><p>“Uh, Serena...what’s wrong?” </p><p> </p><p>“What makes you think anything is wrong?” Serena spoke without looking up. </p><p> </p><p>“Well, you could call it a hunch,” Mina spoke with an air of suspicion. “Or I could just point out the fact that your tablet’s upside down.” </p><p> </p><p>Again Serena did not look up as she hastily turned her tablet right side up. “Mina, nothing is the matter. Everything is fine.” The smallest quiver in her voice was not lost on Mina. </p><p> </p><p>“Sere, you’ve been moping around here for the last three days. Now you just look awful, and you’ve clearly been crying. So, will you please tell me what’s going on?”</p><p> </p><p>Mina noticed as Serena’s lips slightly opened to speak, but just as quickly snapped shut with a despondent whimper.  </p><p> </p><p>“Come on, you always feel better when you get it out and stop bottling it up inside.” </p><p> </p><p>Finally, Serena made eye contact with her. “Maybe you’re right, Mins.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, good! So, now tell me what’s going on?” </p><p> </p><p>“Ooooh, Mins...I don’t wanna say it out loud,” Serena said with pained eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Sereeeena?!?! Come oooon! You just said you’d tell me, now out with it, Bunny!”</p><p> </p><p>Calling her by her favorite nickname managed to cause the faintest hint of a smile to grace her features, but only for a second. Mina didn't really know what to think as she noticed the tears brimming at the edges of her sister’s big blue eyes.  </p><p> </p><p>“Alright, if you must know…” She took a breath that seemed to make her tiny frame shiver. “Darien...well...he...he’s...fallen in love with another womaaaaaan.” The tears that Serena had been so bravely attempting to hold back now started to fall.  </p><p> </p><p>Mina didn’t need a mirror to know that her face showcased her feelings, which at the moment was the perfect storm of shock and a mocking disbelief. Her words flew past her lips faster than her brain could tell them to stop. “What?! No! That can’t be! What are you talking about?!”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s true!” Serena spoke in a forlorn yet sure tone. </p><p> </p><p>“Sere, what makes you think this?”</p><p> </p><p>“He’s been working late…”</p><p> </p><p>“Serena, he’s a doctor! Don’t they all work la…”</p><p> </p><p>“Mina, he’s been working really late, sometimes until midnight. And last night, he said that he had a flat tire. Another night he said he had a dinner meeting. You tell me, aren’t those just the oldest excuses in the book?! I may not be the smartest, but I’m not stupid, Mina! It’s just been one thing after another...” </p><p> </p><p>“Sere, stop and take a breath before you hyperventilate. You’re jumping to conclusions…”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh yeah? Well, it’s 8:30 now, so why isn’t he home?” Serena practically yelled. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh, um, sorry, Sere. I forgot to tell you, Darien called me and wanted me to let you know he’d...be working late tonight,” Mina spoke in a soft, hesitant voice as she realized this wasn’t the best news to back up her previous words. </p><p> </p><p>“What? He called you? Why not me?!” </p><p> </p><p>“Serena, he said he tried to call you, but it went straight to voicemail. He said he left you a message, though. Where’s your phone? Did you lose it again?”</p><p> </p><p>For one second, Serena looked sheepish. But she straightened her posture, got off the couch, and marched over to her purse, where she immediately found her phone and realized it had died.   </p><p> </p><p>“You know what? It doesn’t matter! He just wants to cover his two-timing tracks!” she yelled as she threw her phone back into her purse, slammed the pink bag onto the table, and practically stomped her way back to the couch. “I bet he’s with HER right now!” </p><p> </p><p>Her sudden outburst of rage rapidly simmered into a whimper. “You know, I am used to his late nights, but they’ve been getting later and later, right along with his new excuses. You are always on dates or sleeping elsewhere. I’m alone so much now.” She spoke in a pouty tone, one so reminiscent of their younger days.  </p><p> </p><p>“Sere, I’m sorry you feel alone, honest. I wasn’t aware that you were so upset, but there has to be more to this? I feel like there’s a perfectly good reason for all of this. I mean with EVERYTHING the two of you have been through, all you have endured, the connection you both share with each other. Ask yourself why, and more importantly, how he could ever possibly have eyes for anyone else?” </p><p> </p><p>Mina had believed her speech had calmed her overly agitated sister, but  Serena’s face told a different story. She wasn’t sure what she’d said, but whatever it was had the opposite effect of what she intended.</p><p> </p><p>“I am not blind, Mins! I see the way other women look at him! My God, even Rei, my own <em> friend </em>, had eyes for him…”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh now, Serena, come on!? Rei had a teenage crush years ago! Besides, what about you, Sere?!”</p><p> </p><p>“What about me, Mina?” Serena screamed.</p><p> </p><p>“Uuuh, Sere...other men flat out ogle you! You, of course, don’t notice it, but do you think that Darien doesn’t? Hell, we all see it,” Mina chuckled. </p><p> </p><p>“Are you saying this is my fault, Mina?” </p><p> </p><p>“Of course not, Serena! I’m saying that you and Darien are both very attractive people, and it’s kinda impossible for people with working eyes not to notice. BUT…” Mina held up her hand to halt the forthcoming response from her sister, “while he does notice guys looking at you and you notice girls looking at him, you both FAIL to notice the stares that you each receive BECAUSE the both of you are so COMPLETELY in love with each other! You see?” Mina was pleased with her explanation and really believed that this time she had nailed her point, but once more Serena’s face told her she was wrong.  </p><p> </p><p>“The other day I smelled perfume on him,” Serena blurted out as if she were confessing to a crime.  </p><p> </p><p>Mina wanted to laugh, but she thought better of it. “Serena, you know he works with nurses, and you remember his front desk receptionist? The one that must bathe in her perfume? God, I feel like I need a gas mask every time I go in there. That’s totally why he smells like perfume, for sure.”  </p><p> </p><p>The mention of the receptionist seemed to ease Serena’s mind, but only for a moment. Although, by the look on Serena’s face, Mina could tell there was more.</p><p> </p><p>“But, Mina…,” she now whispered. “There’s...something else...”  </p><p> </p><p>Mina now noticed a deeply distraught look swimming in the ocean of Serena’s eyes. “Okay? What is it?” she whispered in an apprehensive tone. </p><p> </p><p>“Mina… Darien and I… we… well… we haven’t… we haven’t...”</p><p> </p><p>“You haven’t wha…” Mina’s mouth fell open as her words were lost to the air and realization dawned on her. “How long?” Her voice now held all the authority of the very Goddess of Love she embodied. </p><p> </p><p>Serena looked up at her best friend and sister as a solitary tear rolled down her cheek. “Al...al...almost two mooooonths.” Serena cried more than spoke. </p><p> </p><p>“OMG!” Mina whispered in disbelief. </p><p> </p><p>“I knnnnnooooow!” Serena wailed. </p><p> </p><p>As Mina held Serena’s sobbing form, part of her was still in shock, while another part of her was feeling angry...at Darien. </p><p> </p><p>Pulling Serena upward, she very nearly shook the tiny blonde as she tried to reassure her. “Sere, everything is going to be alright.” The certainty in her voice managed to quiet Serena long enough for her to actually pay attention. “Now, why don’t you go and splash some water on your face, and I’ll go make you some tea,” she said, producing one of her famous blinding smiles. “It-will-be-okay,” Mina emphasized each word slowly, just as much for Serena’s benefit as her own. </p><p> </p><p>As she watched Serena walk down the hall, Mina found herself mulling over everything Serena had shared with her, all the while fighting her instincts. She slightly shook her head in an attempt to clear the cluster of thoughts as she moved toward the kitchen.</p><p> </p><p>However, the sound of the front door opening stopped her midstep, and the very man in question blew in like the wind. She wasn’t sure if she shivered due to the cold air from outside, or because of the way her mind was now twisting her view of Darien. She decided to push it away.</p><p> </p><p><em> Innocent until shamed, </em>she thought with a slight nod of her head. </p><p> </p><p>“Darien, I’d like to...” </p><p> </p><p>“Oh, hi, Mina.” </p><p> </p><p>Darien hadn’t immediately noticed her as he appeared to be startled by her presence, sweeping right past her, making a beeline for the bar, and immediately pouring himself a drink. </p><p> </p><p>Mina couldn't help but notice Darien was distressed, so she switched gears. </p><p>“Darien, are you alright?” </p><p> </p><p>He had already finished half the drink as he made his way to the couch and almost fell onto it before he replied. “I hope she isn’t hurt,” he spoke to himself as if he hadn’t even heard her, and Mina’s heart started to race. </p><p> </p><p>“Darien, what? Who is hurt?” She was amazed her voice sounded so steady. </p><p> </p><p>“This could really cost me.” Again he spoke as if she weren’t even present. </p><p> </p><p>“Darien, wha…” </p><p> </p><p>“Hello, Darien.” Mina looked up to see a red-eyed Serena staring at Darien as if she were being torn between heaven and hell. “Darien, we need to talk.” </p><p> </p><p>Mina felt like she was having an out-of-body experience or like she was watching a movie. She didn’t get to finish asking her question, but as she watched her sister sit down in the armchair and stare at her husband with miserable eyes, she felt paralyzed. As if she were to breathe too loudly, the entire scene might shatter before her.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, Ren, can I have a minute? I just need a minute.” He finished off the rest of his drink, and Serena barely nodded as she watched him, like she was trying to take a mental photo. </p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t intend for this to happen. It was a mistake. I didn’t want to hurt anyone.” Again Darien was talking to himself as if he were alone and not in front of his wife and sister-in-law. </p><p> </p><p>Serena’s eyes filled with tears, but she somehow managed to hold them back. Mina couldn’t believe what she was hearing. This wasn’t right. This just couldn’t be true! </p><p> </p><p>“Is she pretty?” Serena squeaked out. </p><p> </p><p>Darien didn’t look at her… “Does that matter?” Darien spoke as if he were in a trance.  </p><p> </p><p>“I guess it doesn’t matter. The damage is already done,” Serena’s tone was one of defeat, while Mina was desperately hoping this was all a nightmare she was going to wake up from any minute. </p><p> </p><p>“I suppose I will need to call my attorney,” Darien said with a sigh as he rose from the couch. </p><p> </p><p>Mina’s mouth dropped as Serena jumped up off the couch and followed him. </p><p> </p><p>“Yo...your attorney?!” Serena nearly yelled in desperation. </p><p> </p><p>“Yes, I will need to call him before she comes over here,” Darien said as if this was obvious. </p><p> </p><p>“Sh...sh...she is coming here?!”</p><p> </p><p>If she hadn’t been clutching the back of the couch, Mina was sure Serena would have fallen over. </p><p> </p><p>“Of course. We have to settle this affair once and for all.” He breathed out a heavy sigh before walking to his study. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh my God, Mina! It’s true! You just heard everything! He admitted it! And...and...she is coming here! To my house, our home! I suppose taking my husband isn’t enough for her? She wants my house too?!” Serena was screech-whispering, and Mina honestly could not speak or move, her brain, as well as her body, frozen in shock. </p><p> </p><p>*Ding dong*</p><p> </p><p>They both seemed to swallow a lump in their throats as they just stared at one another in horror. Then Mina noticed a look of resolve flit across Serena’s eyes as she straightened, wiped her eyes, and threw back her shoulders. </p><p> </p><p>Mina was always amazed at the strength Serena could muster, even in the most difficult times. She knew that if Serena could face this woman, the least she could do was force her legs to work and stand behind her sister for moral support.   </p><p> </p><p>As Serena pulled open the door, a lovely blonde appeared before them. </p><p> </p><p>“Hello, are you Mrs. Shields?” </p><p> </p><p>“Yes, I am Mrs. Shields.” </p><p> </p><p>Mina did not miss the tone in Serena’s voice, as if daring the woman to challenge her claim. </p><p> </p><p>“I was wondering if I could talk to your husband about our little accident?” As the woman spoke, her thick winter coat came open just enough to reveal a very pregnant belly. </p><p> </p><p>That was when Serena fainted directly into Mina’s arms. And Mina was wondering how the hell she was still standing up herself. </p><p> </p><p>“DARIEN?! DAAAARIEN!!” Mina screamed like someone had just been murdered...but then again, hadn’t there been? Her sister’s heart for one, and her trust in Darien for another. Yes, a lot had been murdered today. </p><p> </p><p>“Mina? Why are you yelling? Oh my God! What happened to Serena?!” He rushed to help hold her. </p><p> </p><p>“Back off! You cheater! You big fat liar! You...you BETRAYER!!!” </p><p> </p><p>Darien froze inches from Serena’s unconscious form, still firmly gripped in Mina’s arms, his jaw practically on the floor as he stared at Mina as if she had lost her mind. He hadn’t even noticed the pregnant woman standing in the doorway. </p><p> </p><p>Mina just tossed her head toward the now very shocked and confused blonde in the doorway. “I hope the two of you are very happy together! You bastard!” </p><p> </p><p>Darien was shooting daggers at Mina. “What the hell, Mina? Why are you yelling at me? What exactly are you carrying-on about?!” </p><p> </p><p>“What...what happened?”Serena voiced, as she began to wake while still in Mina’s arms. </p><p> </p><p>Mina and Darien stopped their verbal assault on one another and quickly turned  their attention to Serena as they both practically yelled…</p><p>”Serena, are you alright?!” </p><p> </p><p>“Oh, shut up, Darien! What the hell do you care?!” Mina practically growled as Serena got her bearings enough to stand and watch in stunned silence as her sister and husband engaged in a heated exchange. </p><p> </p><p>“Now, wait just a damn minute, Mina! I know you are Serena’s sister, and you are living here with us, but I don’t need this vitriol. I don’t even know what you are so angry about, but at least give me the chance to defend myself…”</p><p> </p><p>“Defend yourself, huh? That’s rich. But I do agree an explanation is in order!  Explain her!” Mina pointed at the unidentified blonde, still standing in the doorway with her very pregnant belly like she was the smoking gun in a murder case. </p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, Darien realized they had an audience, and he quickly redirected his attention to the woman, who looked quite uncomfortable. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh, Mrs. Headley, thank you for coming by. Apologies for you having to witness all of this. Please have a seat.” </p><p> </p><p>Mina glared at Darien. A million different ways to hurt him danced through her mind, and it took everything she had not to grab the lamp and knock him over the head with it. Then, abruptly, another thought dawned on her...<em> Darien had just called his “mistress” by her last name. What the hell? </em></p><p> </p><p>As soon as Mrs. Headley had taken a seat, Darien refocused his attention on his sister-in-law. “Now, Mina, do you mind enlightening me as to why Mrs. Headley has anything to do with my latest grievance against you?” </p><p> </p><p>Her recent revelation, combined with his question, brought her up short for a response, but apparently Serena was functioning again because her voice was currently filling the now awkward silence. </p><p> </p><p>“Mrs. Headley? You live down the street, right?” Serena’s voice was now calm but cautious. </p><p> </p><p>“Yes, that is correct. My husband and I moved in a few months back. This is certainly not the way you want to be officially introduced to the new neighbors, but here we are.” She laughed nervously. “Oh, and please call me Linda.” </p><p> </p><p>“Linda, please call me Serena.” Mina noticed Serena relax a bit, despite the fact that everyone, including herself, appeared to be a bit embarrassed. She wasn’t completely clear on what was happening, but her instincts told her to keep quiet.   </p><p> </p><p>“Linda, please forgive me, but I am not aware of the reason for your visit today?” </p><p> </p><p>“Oh, yes, of course! I just came by to give your husband my insurance information. It wasn’t in the car at the time of our accident, and I told him I would stop by with it.” </p><p> </p><p>As Linda spoke, Mina started to feel rather stupid, and also...like a bitch for yelling at Darien. Although now, she was once again holding back a laugh at how utterly ridiculous this whole situation was.</p><p> </p><p>Darien was looking flustered but trying to appear calm for the present company. Serena was emerging from her previous mood of doom and gloom, and Mina was currently trying to figure out the quickest exit strategy.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you for dropping off your information, I should have just given you my phone number so you could text it, but I didn’t think about it. I have called my attorney as well as my insurance company, so everyone is informed for however you choose to proceed. And again, I am sorry for all the excitement as well as the damage to your car. Now, you’re absolutely sure you and the baby are okay?” </p><p> </p><p>“Absolutely, we’re fine.” Linda patted her protruding stomach and smiled. “These things happen, and hey, look at it this way...it’s a hell of a story to tell about how I met my neighbors.” Linda laughed as if she wasn’t extremely pregnant, hadn’t just been involved in a wreck, and didn’t just get accused of being a homewrecker. </p><p> </p><p>Mina found Linda’s positive attitude astounding. In fact, she thought Linda was acting similar to Serena, with the same type of positive attitude. She, once again, found herself holding back a laugh. Mina and Serena looked at each other, silently acknowledging how nuts they had both acted, while relief flooded through both of them. </p><p> </p><p>“Well, thank you, Linda, for coming by. I am just glad that you and your child are okay. As a doctor, human life takes priority over everything.” </p><p> </p><p>Darien helped Linda off the couch, walked her to the door, and opened it for her. “Well, thank you, Doctor Shields…” </p><p> </p><p>“Please, call me Darien.” </p><p> </p><p>“Okay, Darien. It’s certainly comforting to know we have a doctor so close. I must say, it was rather exciting meeting you all.” Linda smiled genuinely before turning to leave.    </p><p> </p><p>As soon as the door closed, Darien addressed the two blondes in the living room. “Okay, while I have grown accustomed to the two of you acting oddly, this has to be one of the strangest times. So, would you mind telling me just exactly what is going on? Why are you so mad at me, Mina?” </p><p> </p><p>Before Mina could reply, Serena beat her to it. “Oh, Darien...this isn’t her fault...it’s mine. I’m afraid...Mina was only defending me.” </p><p> </p><p>“Defending you?” Darien looked confused. </p><p> </p><p>“Because...well, you see, I got overly emotional. I...well...oh Darien, I am ashamed to admit it, but I have been worried...thinking...you had another woman in your life. I was irrationally jealous...and I just lost my mind for a bit. Honestly, with all that and the fact that we haven’t...you know, in almost two months...” Serena couldn’t seem to say anymore as she blushed bright red, giggled nervously, all the while ringing her hands and currently finding the carpet to be intensely interesting.  </p><p> </p><p>Darien’s face showed a myriad of expressions before landing on what one could only refer to as remorse. “Oh, Sere, honey...I am...so sorry. I’ve just been so busy trying to get the new clinic off the ground and...oh, God, you’re right, it has been almost two months! No wonder you thought that I…”</p><p> </p><p>“Shhh. Please don’t repeat it. I feel foolish enough as it is, thinking so horribly  about you.” </p><p> </p><p>Once again, Mina was a silent bystander. Only this time, she was in awe, not anger. She watched as Darien closed the distance between them, gently taking her tiny hands in his much larger ones and bringing them to his lips in a sweet kiss. Serena finally had the courage to look at him. </p><p> </p><p>“Ren, my love...it is simply not possible for me to even see another woman in that way. You know you have my heart completely.” </p><p> </p><p>The scene was a beautifully private moment, one that Mina didn’t feel privy to, especially now, as Darien and Serena were currently engaged in a full-on makeout session...one that Mina was positive would lead straight to the bedroom. </p><p> </p><p>As the Goddess of Love, she was happy to know that their dry spell was about to end. Then again, as her sister…she knew she did <em> not </em> want to sleep here tonight. Something told her they would need plenty of time and privacy to indulge in one another; they definitely needed to reconnect. That very thought had her pulling out her phone, opening her most recent text thread. </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Hey Kunz, wanna have a naughty slumber party tonight? </b>
</p><p> </p><p>Mina tucked her phone into her pocket as she felt her phone vibrate with his immediate reply. She didn’t need to look at the text to know his answer. She smiled wickedly as she silently snuck out the back door.</p><p> </p><p>She’d apologize to Darien tomorrow. She knew he’d be in a much better mood by then. </p><p> </p><p>She let out a loud laugh as she made her way to her car. She had some reconnecting of her own to do tonight. </p><p> </p><p>The End.</p><p> </p><p>As always big thanks to my betas JenJenGundamFan, Wingslanding and NinjetteTwitch for being my awesome betas! Check out their awesome stories too. </p><hr/><p>Hope you enjoyed. </p><p>Reviews give me life! </p><p>Until next time, Moonies. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>